


Kunin Mo Ang Aking Kamay [English Version]

by Lyre27



Series: The Angel of Peace and the Victorious One [12]
Category: Gameboys (Web Series 2020)
Genre: First Dance, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyre27/pseuds/Lyre27
Summary: Two hearts, both fearless to declare their love for each other, can be found in the quiet hall.✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦✧✦Where Cairo and Gavreel danced their first dance as a married couple.
Relationships: Gavreel Alarcon & Pearl Gatdula & Cairo Lazaro, Gavreel Alarcon/Cairo Lazaro
Series: The Angel of Peace and the Victorious One [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006860
Kudos: 13
Collections: CaiReel Week 2020





	Kunin Mo Ang Aking Kamay [English Version]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kunin Mo Ang Aking Kamay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529363) by [Lyre27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyre27/pseuds/Lyre27). 



> The English translation of the title is “Take My Hand” which is also the title of the song I used.

You’re in my life

Every day you stand by me

And embrace who I really am

And who I want to be

In this world and

In the middle of the night, a clear voice singing can be heard. The event hall decorated with blue fairy lights and white flowers was quiet as guests watched the couple currently dancing in the middle of the dancefloor. 

Pearl, their Maid of Honor, cried out with joy. Occasionally, one can hear her blow her nose on the table napkin that was provided hours ago. Her eyes were puffy, and she’s smiling widely.

Now, hand in hand

We’re unbreakable, unstoppable

Full od hop, full of joy

For what it means with you by my side

I’ll never hide

Cairo’s head rested on Gavreel’s shoulder as they slowly danced across the wide space. His eyes were closed as he listened to his husband singing along to the song they chose for their first dance as a married couple. In his mind, he remembers the first time they both danced in front of a crowd.

_ “All right, Baby! Let’s dance!” Gavreel asked his new boyfriend. “This will be our first dance since you became my boyfriend.” _

_ Cairo snatched his hand back from Gavreel’s hold. “I don’t want to. There’s a lot of people. It’ll be embarrassing!” _

_ “Are you embarrassed of me, Baby?” Gavreel pouted. His eyes were sad and begging. _

_ “No! But… we’re both men. Who’s going to dance the woman’s part?” _

_ “Ah… Is that all? Then let’s just take turns!” Gavreel said while pulling the young man to the dance floor. _

_ “Baby!!!” _

Cairo opened his eyes and raised his head.

Now, I’m not afraid anymore

Stronger than I was before, yeah

This is magic what you’ve given me

No matter what steps we take

There’s a bond you cannot break

So let’s keep dancing

They continued to dance. Now, their eyes are conversing, conveying the feeling of happiness and love for each other. In a small voice, Cairo accompanied Gavreel and sang along.

Take my hand, here we go

We’re stepping now as a pair

Move your feet, feel the beat

We’re floating, lightning right through the air

Without any care, any care

They received a standing ovation from their guests. Cairo smiled at his mother when their eyes met. London’s arms were wrapped around her shoulders as he cheered loudly. Their youngest, Paris, was applauding enthusiastically.

Cairo could not stop his tears from flowing, which his husband noticed immediately. Gavreel gently wiped Cairo’s cheeks before giving him a kiss, to the delight of the guests. The photographer hurriedly captured the moment (the picture will grace a wall in the living room of their home in the future).

Take my hand, here we go

Glide onto the floor with me,

Move your feet, feel the beat

This is where I want to be

Their smiling lips parted, and Gavreel placed his forehead on Cairo’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Song used: 
> 
> Take My Hand by Elisa Rosselli  
> Track No. 5 (Winx Club 6 - Bloomix) 8 (Magiche Canzoni)


End file.
